


I Might Let You

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under different circumstances she might have given in to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Let You

Every time he came close to her, every time he whispered in a way that made her shiver, Anastasia closed her eyes and tried to clamp down on her reactions. It would not do to give in to Jafar. In any way. It _really_ would not do to let him know how badly she wanted him- how she had started becoming nervous upon the sight of him, how she felt the sound of his voice as a physical presence, almost like a caress on her skin, how, when she lay down to sleep at night, her dreams were no longer of warm, laughing, sarcastic brown eyes but of cold, glittering, dark and dangerous ones... That knowledge would give him power over her; it would make her vulnerable. He would be able to use the information to manipulate her, and that simply could not be. 

Although... he did seem to relish the same instances of closeness that she did. Every accidental brush of Jafar's fingers against her skin, every time he stood just a little too close to her for a little too long gave her pause. There was a chance that his touches and his silky words were nothing more than weapons he used to keep her pliant and open to his will, but somehow she suspected something more. She _wanted_ it to be something more. Did he want her too, or was he simply aware of the effect he had on her? Did he go home at night and imagine her there with him, touching him, kissing him? Did he fantasize about her the way she fantasized about him? The idea of Jafar thinking of her, wanting her, thrilled and excited her, and she wondered what he did when he wanted her. There were times when she wanted him so badly- wanted his lips and hands and tongue all over her- that she flew into a sort of frenzy, touching herself and pretending it was him. Did he do the same? Was his desire ever so violent and immediate that he had to take himself in hand and pretend it was her stroking him? Anastasia was almost ashamed to admit it- even to herself- but it had become a ritual at night for her to think of him- in her imaginings, he was always pleasuring himself while thinking of her- while she struggled to find her own release. Afterward, she would curl up in a nest of pillows and pretend they were his arms around her.

 

Anastasia sighed. It would be so easy. It would be so very, very easy, and so very, _very_ nice to give in to him, to whirl around the next time he hovered behind her and to kiss him, hard and insistent. To express every bit of desire that had been building up within her. It would be such an incredible relief to let him take her- there and then- wherever they happened to be at the time; she had imagined herself with him just about everywhere- spread beneath him on his banquet table, straddling him as he sat on her throne, outside in the hedge maze... It would feel so good to just give in to him, to finally slake the thirst that had been building inside of her ever since they'd met. 

Under different circumstances, she had no doubt that she would have allowed herself to give in to her desires; she would have reveled in it and invited his domination. 

But once the frenzy had passed over her- through her- she would remember herself and inevitably her thoughts would turn, lust turning to shame, desire turning to disbelief. She had begun this partnership with Jafar for one reason and one reason only; she had gone through all of the work and sacrifice just to get Will back, and she would not do anything to betray him. She might have been willing to let Jafar take her and use her, to risk developing feelings for a man she was sure was incapable of such things, to risk getting her heart broken if things were different. But she loved Will. She wanted Will back so badly that she was willing to turn to magic so dangerous it was absolutely forbidden, and no matter her distractions, she would not throw away her true love.

Not even if those distractions were tall, dark, and extraordinarily handsome.


End file.
